In the context of a computer architecture, a cache may be considered to be a memory system within a processor. While limited in space, a cache can retrieve data very quickly, often in as little as one processing cycle. Caches are used to store data which, for example, is accessed frequently or which is expected to be needed in the future. Current processors use several separate caches, each to store a different type of data. Each cache has a fixed number of entries within a processor and has a separate input/output interface to control the cache.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a cache, and method for controlling a cache, which has more flexibility and which uses less space within a processor, relative to conventional designs. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.